The present invention relates to an apparatus for effectively inducing and collecting effluent oil floating on a water surface with a suction pump.
Heretofore, for this purpose various apparatuses have been proposed, but every apparatus in the prior art had a disadvantage in that under high wave conditions its oily water intake port was either raised above the oil layer on the water surface or sank under the oil layer and thereby the oil collecting efficiency was lowered extremely. In addition, with highly viscous oil, adhesion of the oil to the various parts of the oil collecting apparatus was remarkable, and resulted in difficulty in suctioning the oil with a pump, and furthermore, if the oil layer were thin, the oil collecting efficiency was very low.